Rio 2: Everlasting life
by awcodcoolfan
Summary: What will happen after the loggers event end? Is Felipe still enemies with Blu? Will blu's family be reavealed or even worst, what will be his fearsome enemy and what will be his new friend? Please read and leave a review if you like or pm me. For those you guys who read, thank you very much!
1. New adventure

**Hi guys so I think I'm going to make what will happen after rio 2 happens and I hope you enjoy and if there is some mistakes I made, please send me a review either pm me. Thx guys!**

It was a week after the events of the disastrous event of the loggers with a large mass of billows that makes it look like a deserted marshland and making trees scarce but thanks to a vigilant bird, he convinced the tribe and even Eduardo who was askance of his idea at first but suddenly changed his mind after his speech and the name is Blu and everything was done methodically.

Apparently the birds were all living peacefully after a long, long party yesterday named 'amazon untamed' created by a content bird named Carla, who was one of the daughter of Blu and Jewel.

Carla was one of the boisterous girls in the family and enjoys listening to music but sometimes was resented because of his mischievous brother, Tiago who rebuffs at them when it comes to returning things.

She mostly kept her ipod clandestine to avoid getting damage by her friends or any other birds except in her family and Tiago was secluded within her permission due to his mistake and if someone breaks it, it will be surely be mended.

For her appearance, she have a greenish aura eye due to the immunity of trait from her mother but still beautiful as always.

Carla's other sister was Bia. She was the most slender girl in the family and not being majestic like her mother but was one of the smartest girl in the family which cause her to be prominent according to other birds and could outsmart any members in her family except for Blu, who is very intelligent, and rarely gets beaten.

Bia has a bluish color eye and has a hair that is similar like her mother's but instead, her hair has only 3 hair feathers for now.

Now, for the most boisterous member in the family was Tiago. He was very mischievous when it's coming to prank people and due by that, birds were very meticulous about Tiago to avoid getting more pranks.

He is very free spirited and likes to flutter around, trying to explore the different parts of the amazon but always get scolded by his parents, due that he forgot to ask permission from them but can be devoted if he behaves properly like an honest boy do.

He has some sort of Orange color eyes and may be the combination of Blu's and Jewel's eyes color.

Blu and Jewel's family were all sleeping peacefully since it was still around 4:30 in the morning. The tribe usually wakes up and starts the day and 5:00- 5:30 in the morning.

Blu was the first to wake up, stretching his wings and make a massive, yet, quiet yawn. Even though, he already a bit used with the Amazon, he was still inquisitive about what dangerous insects live here especially.

" _What a beautiful morning." _Blu thought as he feebly moves to see the amazon outside Roberto's hollow.

He looks back and saw Jewel was sleeps with her 3 adorable children, snuggling to her upper chest and shift a little, indicating that they have peaceful dreams.

Blu smiled warmly seeing that his family was very peaceful.

Blu then looked at his fanny pack. He tries to grab it but hesitated.

" _I guess Jewel was right. It was my instincts after all" _Blu thought as he looks to Jewel then back to the fanny pack.

He decided that he will not use his fanny pack and since he remembers that Jewel likes Brazilian nuts, might as well get one.

He then flutters to the west side of the grove, secluding from his family momentarily.

Having reach the Brazilian nut tree, which was near an estuary, Blu, uses his beak to pick one but some queer noises can be heard from the distance.

Blu was surprised that he stopped what he was doing and started to look where the noise is coming from.

He looks around and can't find anything, making him think this was an eerie place but for the sake for Jewel, he won't give up.

" _Better get this quick to get done quickly," _was what blu thought, trying to hide his fear of the eerie noises.

He continues to try to cut the branch off the nut even though he isn't really adept at this but a shout came from behind him.

"HEY! What are you doing in my SIDE of the GROVE?!" a figure intimidated , flying towards Blu and seems as if the figure wants to stalk him.

Blu turns around to see the bird's visage but he saw Felipe coming towards him so he was a little relieved that I t was only him.

As Felipe saw Blu, he calmed down a little and change into a similar like sinister expression but was happy actually.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Felipe asked inquisitively with his arm crossed.

Blu was nervous and muttered," W-well, I-I k-kind of f-forgot t-that this is-" but Felipe didn't let him finish.

Felipe brought Blu into a hug for to him was a surprise.

" It's nice to see you again Blu," Felipe said while he pats him on the back and blu smiles wearily but still returned the Hug and responded," Well, thanks Felipe."

Felipe let go of the hug and asked," What makes you bring here friend?

The word 'friend' rang Blu's ear. He never expected that an enemy has turned into a friend.

"Well," blu said as he rubbed his forehead," I actually come here to collect Brazilian nuts for my mate and fruits for my children if you don't mind."

Felipe was never happier to help Blu but had one question.

"Wait, what is a brazilin nut again?" Felipe inquisitively asked as he leaned his head sideward.

Blu sighed and showed a slightly mournful face knowing that Felipe has forgotten a few days ago and answered," You remember the place where I went into you territory and tried to grab a nut?"

Felipe nodded.

"You saw me and you didn't like me at first. Instead, you thought I have insulted you," Blu continued.

Felipe puts his wingtip on his chins and taps repeatedly.

"Let me see…. Oh! I know now. Come with me." Felipe asked with a happy expression.

"But isn't the one here easier to get," Blu reflected as he hesitated to go

"No, don't take the nut in here. They aren't tasty at all and you can know from the color of it." Felipe said.

"wellll, ok then guess I'll follow you. Lead me the way then if you don't think I'm a burden to you," Blu said but then thought," _He can be very devoted sometimes. I really like that personality."_

They both flutter in mid air and Blu asked," So, are you fortunate enough to find a mate if you don't mind me asking? As he look to his right.

Felipe look to blu then forward and responded," Well, not really. I just feel not ready yet to find a mate yet and something just put me on the edge. I think it's just my instincts you know."

Blu saw Felipe's face turn into a mournful expression but he have one idea to cheer him up.

"Hey, it's ok. I was like that the first time I mean, All male birds will experience that and I will be very happy to offer to help you if you like," Blu said while he look to Felipe and forward repeatedly.

Hearing what blu said makes Felipe annexed his happiness, knowing that he wasn't the only one that will experience this.

"Thanks Blu. You're a great friend indeed," Felipe responded with a smile on his face.

Minutes later, they've arrived at the destination.

"Here we are," felipe said as they both landed on the Long Branch.

There, blu was really dumbfounded and hung his beak wide open. He saw a big collection of fruits that contain mangos, Kiwi, watermelon, oranges, pineapple and most of all, a fine collection of Brazilian nuts that seems that could grow for eternity.

Felipe snapped Blu out of reality and said," Blu, wake up if you want to feed that family of yours,"

Blu shook his head and replied," Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me,"

"So, what fruit do you want other else than your mate's favorite food?" Felipe asked, getting ready to take the fruits.

" Well I like to have 3 mangos and nuts especial-"blu stopped as he saw that his request was already by him.

"Whoa, how did you-"blu was interrupted as Felipe said," Don't ask, your welcome anyways."

"Thank you Felipe, I can carry these fruits home by myself and it's ok, I don't want to be a burden to you anymore and thanks for this exhilarating flight and so, bye now," blu said as he already flutter away, leaving Felipe alone.

" _What a nice guy," _Felipe thought as he regroups with his tribe and forgot something and shouted," Thanks for driving those nasty humans off. We all appreciated it and I'll find a way to repay you!"

Blu looked back and smiles. He then nodded at Felipe for which he unsderstands.

It was a very long, exhausting journey for blu as he was carrying a laden of fruits.

Just as he reached home, he collided and collapsed on the floor and was busy taking a long inhale of oxygen and by now, it's already morning, the time when usually the tribe was active and started to do their daily activities.

Blu wiped his sweat while taking deep breathes and notice his families weren't there.

"_Where did everyone g-" _Blu's thought stopped as he heard a shout," Go Tiago!"

"You can do it Bia! Another one shouted

Soon, blu realized, his family was in the pit of doom and clearing away his undismayed, blu flutters to the pit of doom to meet his family.

Once he arrives at the place, he saw Tiago and Carla were against Bia who was a goalkeeper.

Tiago reed like his father, which means, a high percent of his behaviors is a pass down from his father and was ready to attack.

"Come on carla let's go!" Tiago shouted at a distance.

Carla nodded and head straight for the goal.

Meanwhile when they're playing, Blu saw Jewel seating down near the top of stadium to get a better view and saw Eduardo and Roberto was also spectating Blu's kid play down below in the stadium.

" That's my grandson!" Eduardo shouted with excitement.

"Your natural T-bird!" Roberto joined Eduardo.

Blu smiled and joined with Jewel.

Jewel saw that Blu was coming and she greeted him," Hey honey! How are you this morning?"

"Fine as always," blu responded as he sat next to Jewel.

"Where were you this morning?" Jewel asked as she lean on Blu.

"Well, I try to gather food for us this morning in case you get hungry. I brought your favorite food." Blu said as he draped a wing around her.

"Aww, thanks blu. You're so caring you know but you didn't find any other girls didn't you?" jewel sarcastically as she try to tease Blu.

Blu blushed and reflected," What makes you think of that? I just, you know, have a fun talk with Felipe."

"Glad to see your talking to a new bird and don't worry Blu, I was just only teasing you," Jewel said as she chuckled a bit.

Jewel then continued," Where's my morning kiss?" while she looked at Blu seductively.

"Oh right, you want one, I'll give you," blu said as he stared deeply into Jewel's eyes and was pulled into a kiss by her.

They then both continue to look their kids having fun and enjoy the beautiful morning.

**Well, this is it for now. I hope you guys enjoy and don't worry, the next chapter's going to be a fun part and the next story of what will happen after this chapter. Please leave a review or pm me if you want and I'll see you next time!**


	2. Shocked

**So, hi guys I'm back and I will continue the story from my last chapter and if there is a mistake, please tell because grammar is my second priority and hope you guys enjoy. Thx!**

Blu and Jewel was sitting against each other, still enjoying the morning view and seeing Roberto and Eduardo supporting Tiago, Bia, and Carla playing air-soccer.

Tiago was very elegant with his soccer skills for which he is very adept at it and with the support of Carla; they make a very good combination.

Some other blue macaw joins to see their plays and some were busy doing their morning activities and some were cheering for them, which lift up their spirits.

Blu and Jewel smiled at them but when Blu saw Eduardo, something shot into his mind and he tightens his eyes.

Having seen him makes blu thought, what have ever happen to his parents? Did they hate him or abandon him? Thoughts circle his mind and he showed a mournful face and Jewel noticed him.

"What's wrong honey? Feeling sick?" Jewel asked, feeling pity for him.

Blu looked at her and responded," Ohh! No, no, not at all!" as his head started to drench with little sweat and his heartbeat got a little quicker.

Jewel sighed, knowing that he was lying and reflected," Blu, don't lie to me," as she showed a serious expression.

Blu inhaled for a while and answered," well, I, umm.." as he rubbed his forehead.

"Go on, tell me," Jewel said, waiting for an answer.

" I just thought where my own parents were. You know, you still have your father, you aunt Mimi, and Roberto and you're very lucky indeed but as for me, from the start, I was just alone, having no one by my side," blu stammered as if he look like he was about to cry.

He let out another frown and Jewel felt bad for him so he brought him into a hug.

"It's ok Blu. Since you're my mate, you're a member of our family now but you're not the only ones," jewel said softly.

" What do you mean I'm not the only ones?" blu asked inquisitively while he look at Jewel with a serious expression.

" Well, I was the same like you as I didn't know my mother when I was little. I only know my father when I was at the age of 4 and when I ask where my mother is, he keeps on denying my question and that was when I keep my thoughts about my mother in my head, until now," jewel explained to blu calmly.

Blu relaxed and calmed down, knowing that Jewel was also experiencing the same thing as him.

" Well, let's not thing about the past. Let's think about the present and the future about others and us. That's out main priority first," blu said with confidence.

Jewel nodded.

" Blu, do you-" Jewel was interrupted when they heard a shout from down below.

" Yay! We won Carla!" Tiago shouted, as he high five Carla with full of excitement.

Carla returned the high five and responded," Yeah we won! It was so much fun!

Bia said," Aww, I lose this time but you regret next time. Nice game anyway," as she fly toward her brother and sister and they all regroup with Roberto and Eduardo.

Jewel decided to ask later and said," Aren't they all cute Blu?" while she leaned her head on Blu's shoulder.

"Yeah they are. They're our sweet little angels," Blu said as he nuzzled Jewel's forehead.

Jewel smiled and saw Eduardo and Roberto and their three kids flying towards them.

When they all landed, Eduardo said," Seems you two are having a good time," looking simultaneously at Blu and Jewel.

They both nodded and smiled.

Tiago tugged Blu's head for which he noticed and excitedly said," Dad, can we hang out with pop-pop? Please?"

Blu smiled and responded," Sure, take you time. Be sure to behave alright,"

Bia answered," Sure, I'll make sure Tiago behaves,"

Tiago reflected," Don't you dare. I can behave myself you know," while she glare at Bia."

Carla answered next," No. You sometimes give trouble to other birds including us you know. Does that make you not mischievous? "

Tiago was about to make an excuse but he knows je does that sometimes so he looked away.

Bia and Carla said in unison," Gotcha!" and laughed.

Then everyone there chuckled at them.

Tiago decided he can't take this anymore and reflected," Okay I think that's enough. So can we go now?"

Eduardo, Carla and Bia nodded.

Eduardo said," See you later then," as he flutter away with his three grandson and they all waved at him.

When they're gone, Roberto asked," Blu, can I ask you something?"

Blu looked confused and responded," What is it Roberto? Something wrong?"

Roberto shook his head and answered, " Well we haven't know much about each other yet so I was asking if you want to hangout with me you know have a little talk?"

Blu look to Jewel and back to Roberto and ask," If I go out with you, then who will keep Jewel company?"

Roberto knew Blu was right but Jewel cut in," That was sweet for you Blu but it's ok, you can hangout with Roberto. I can handle myself."

Blu responded back," But are you okay being yourself here? Not I'm being selfish."

Jewel chuckled, knowing Blu was overprotective and answered," Blu you goofball. It's all right don't worry about me just go with Roberto. That's an order."

Blu sighed and said," Alright then, I'll be going then."

He and Roberto was about to Fly but he was suddenly pulled into a kiss by Jewel and Blu was wide-eyed but slowly calmed down as he try to enjoy it.

Roberto does his best not to see them kiss but he couldn't resist it and thought," _Such young love. I wonder when I can get one myself as beautiful like Jewel."_

About 10 seconds later, they parted and Blu and Roberto flutter away to another part of the place.

Jewel thought,"_ Might as well visit aunt Mimi,"_ as she fly away to her hollow.

Somewhere near Blu and Roberto…

A female Blue macaw was flying around nearby the tribe, trying to get food for her family but when she saw Blu flying nearby her, she went wide eyed.

" Wait who was that, did I remember him somewhere?" she said to herself.

She tried to think and think to remember if he was similar to someone but once she got it, she make a shocking expression.

" Yes! It must be him! Finally I have found him. I must tell my mom!" She excitedly said as she grab a mango and bring it back home.

" If I'm not mistaken, his name must be Tyler." She said as she had a bright smile.

" _Come back to me Tyler. You don't know how much it means to me for you to be back home safe and sound and I hope you will meet your own family someday but who was that girl that was with him before? I hope he haven't got hypnotized," _she thought as she continued to flutter back home to her parents.

**Well, that wraps it up for this chapter and I'm not giving any spoilers for the next chapter so stay tune. **


End file.
